Kim Possible
Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible is the main protagonist of the series and the title character from the animated television series Kim Possible. Kim debuted in the series opening episode in June 2002, and starred in all 65 episodes of Season 1-3. She made her Season 4 debut in an episode broadcast exclusively over the Disney Channel website, returned to Disney Channel on the 10th of February. She has long red hair and green eyes. She wears baggy pants and a black turtleneck that shows her belly-button. Kim is a tomboyish high school student and freelance hero. She is unusual in this field in that she has no secret identity; for the most part, her classmates are aware of her work but do not comment on it unless it affects them directly. At school, she is cast as one of the "popular kids," head of her cheerleading squad at school, and a straight-A student, rather than as a misunderstood outsider/underdog. Background By her early teen/late preteen years, Kim Possible wanted to supplement her allowance, so she decided to start up her own babysitting business and set up her own website, "KimPossible.com", under the slogan, "I can do anything". Soon after her site went live, Kim was accidentally contacted by Mr. McHenry who was in trouble, and was trying to contact a different group of heroes named "Team Impossible". Due to a typing error, he contacted "KimPossible.com" instead of "Impossible.com" After the rescue, Kim's fame as a hero grew until she was being contacted for help by people all over the world, including governments and royalty. Personality Kim is a confident, brave, and beautiful teenager whose awareness of her own abilities is reflected well by her motto, "I can do anything". Her typical state of mind is to be bright and cheerful, and she has a kind and caring heart that compels her to help others and to put their well being above her own, although she can be arrogant at times, and can be jealous when people appear to do things better than she can. Her competitive nature and drive for perfection, as well as some of her insecurities, are consistent with a Type A personality. They also lead her to set high standards for herself, and sometimes give her a tendency to be bossy and to set standards for others that are too high - as was evident when she attempted to coach her brothers' soccer team - or to try and do things herself in order to save others from potential failure or harm. Despite being a freelance hero, Kim is still a teenage girl and is susceptible to most normal teenage insecurities and growing pains. She gets embarrassed by her parents, is pouty when she doesn't get her way and has a strong desire to fit in, the latter of which is often one of her biggest weaknesses. Kim's personality traits were most clearly demonstrated when her school was hit by a fictional personality guide fad known as animology, under which she is classified as being a blue fox: a born leader who can't resist a challenge, is driven to excel, and who is a perfectionist. During the career fair at her school, Kim was drawn toward international diplomacy: a demanding, extroverted field. Kim has a tendency to be worried about - and be frequently fooled by - appearances. As such, she is often overly-concerned about her image and the way in which others see her, sometimes even going so far as to extend these anxieties to others (primarily Ron) even though they do not necessarily feel the same way. Owing to this element of her personality, Kim has a tendency to succumb to peer pressure, something she never really manages to overcome until the very end of the third season and she is often unable to see beyond first appearances and impressions or deeper than other peoples' defense mechanisms. It is this element of her personality which appears to form the foundations of much of Kim's rivalry with Bonnie, who is similarly competitive and concerned about appearances, and it is often through this rivalry that we see the less-desirable elements of Kim's competitive nature in play, including incidents when she has engaged in tit-for-tat revenge or one-upmanship and when she has competed purely because she doesn't want Bonnie to succeed. Due to her Type A personality, Kim also has a strong tendency to become frustrated, impatient or insecure when faced with a field in which she does not instantly excel. This tendency has been displayed several times throughout the franchise, usually in conjunction with an episode subplot or McGuffin revolving around her social life and is often made more notable by the fact that these fields are ones in which either the often-inept Ron or the immature Tweebs excel. Examples of such fields include cooking, video games, car mechanics and the duties required of her when she worked at Bueno Nacho during Season 1. In addition to the recurring problems caused by her competitive personality and her weakness in the face of peer pressure, Kim has also demonstrated many of the weaknesses that have become cliché to teen high school comedy and drama, most of which have been highlighted in individual episodes, but are not evident across the franchise as a whole. Such clichés include trapping herself in a position in which she tells an escalating series of lies in order to cover up a much smaller lie, attempting to sabotage an opponent's campaign during a school election, and allowing herself to be baited into angry or unwise courses of action by a rival. In the pilot episode "Crush", Kim was rendered incapable of coherent speech in the presence of Josh Mankey, her first confirmed love interest. As take-charge as she is in the other areas of her life, when faced with asking Josh on a date, Kim was at a complete loss for what to do. Kim lives to please, as she confirmed herself in the episode "Queen Bebe". When Ron asks her why she doesn't "just say no" to a request for help, she replies that she's "just not programmed that way." This accounts for why she finds herself unable to refuse a date with Brick Flagg in "All the News", since she agrees to do it so that Brick won't be so depressed that he'll blow the football game. Although Kim is generally reasonably mature in the usual give-and-take with her parents over what she can and can't do (how late she can stay out, even if it is on a mission saving the world, if she can get a loan to buy new clothes or must instead get an after-school job, etc.), if she really, really wants something it looks like she won't be able to get, she has a "puppy-dog pout" that has been seen several times during the show. It becomes a running gag and the pout has even been used against her by others at times. School Kim is a naturally intelligent student who maintains a high GPA despite her adventurous lifestyle by using the time she spends traveling to and from missions to study, and by always making sure that she gets a handle on assignments as early as she can, just in case she is called away on a mission at the last minute. She also makes time for cheerleading practice after school. As a result of her diligence, it is only on rare occasions that her grades suffer or that she has problems with assignments. Despite her intelligence, Kim remains the least scientifically-minded member of her family, not understanding many of the terms and phrases, or inventions that her father and brothers build and use, for example, in the episode "The Twin Factor", she immediately passes off her brothers' invention of a handheld Silicon Phase Disruptor as a "stupid toy", or believing that the Mind control chip in the same episode is "ferociously unethical". She also doubts her brothers' high intelligence, believing their early advancement to high school is the result of a mistake in the records, and is truly shocked when she discovers from Mrs. G'day, Jim and Tim's S.K.I.P program counselor, that it was legitimate. Physical appearance Kim is petite, athletic, and very strong. She has large, bright green eyes and long fiery red hair, which comes down to her shoulder and when seen from behind is shaped as a heart. She wore her hair in pigtails when she was in pre-k, and as a preteen wore it in a long ponytail. She is most iconic in her short black top which exposes her midriff to her belly button and jeans. Powers and Abilities *'Acrobatics & Reflexes:' Kim is extremely athletic, aerobatic and has excellent reflexes that have been honed through years of cheerleading practice, allowing her to perform death-defying moves like somersaulting between laser beams with little apparent effort; although A Sitch in Time presents Kim as being a good fighter before being a cheerleader. *'Martial Arts & Kung Fu:' She is also highly skilled in martial arts, knowing 16 types of kung fu (as revealed when she threatened Ron in the episode "Hidden Talent"), including Praying mantis kung fu. Her skills are aptly demonstrated by the fact that she is able to go toe-to-toe against Shego, an older and more experienced villain whose super powers allow her to tear through reinforced concrete with ease. *'Advanced Growth Rate:' Kim is also a fast learner and is able to pick up new skills quickly, and adapt to new situations as they arise. Among the many talents that she has demonstrated during the series are a high level of proficiency in various extreme sports; such as hang-gliding, skiing, and rock climbing, and even Space Shuttle piloting. She also discovers her ability to sing in the episode "Hidden Talent". *'Talented Swimmer:' Kim is a talented swimmer, which she uses to great effect in many of her missions. She was a member of her school's swim team during her sophomore year of school, has swam the English Channel and is an accomplished SCUBA diver. Above-Average Strength: Despite her frame, Kim is surprisingly strong and is capable of easily hitting someone hard enough to knock them off their feet or even unconscious with a single blow. In addition, Kim is quite exceptionally skilled and learned in many different forms of hand-to-hand combat and armed and unarmed combat. She is extremely learned in possibly tens of numerous various fighting skills and techniques. *'Miscellaneous:' Kim has been mentioned as having gained a varied and ever-growing skill set throughout her mission work. She was regularly called on to serve as a babysitter, detective, unpaid bounty hunter, espionage agent and perhaps most often as a legally-accepted vigilante. In addition, Kim has had experience in a wide variety of fields, including firefighting, animal conservation/protection, natural disaster prevention/rescues, crop dusting and hot air-ballooning. Intelligence Kim was a naturally intelligent student who maintained a high GPA despite her adventurous lifestyle by using the time she spent traveling to and from missions to study, and always made sure that she handled assignments as early as she could in case she was called away on a mission. She was even able to make time for cheerleading practice after school. As a result of this diligence, it was only on rare occasions that her grades suffered or that she had problems with school assignments. Despite her intelligence, however, Kim was the least scientifically-minded member of her family and did not understand many of the terms, phrases or inventions that her father and brothers built and used regularly. She immediately passed off her brothers' invention of a handheld Silicon Phase Disruptor as a "stupid toy". She also frequently doubted her brothers' high intelligence, believed their early advancement to high school was the result of a mistake in the records, and was truly shocked when she discovered from Miss Guide, Jim and Tim's S.K.I.P program counselor, that it was legitimate. Before graduating, Kim applied for and received acceptances to nearly every prestigious higher learning institution in the world. Similar Heroes *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Marley Rose (Glee) *Princess Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Scarlett (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) Gallery Kim_Possible_Mugshot.png kim-possible-image-against-drakken.jpg Kim_happy.jpg KPTT.jpg|"So, what's the sitch?" Kim Possible wall climb.jpg Kim's puppy dog pout.jpg|Kim's puppy dog pout Kim and the cheer squad.png|Kim and the Middleton High cheer squad. Kim and Ron in Class.jpg|Kim and Ron in class. KimRonEmbrace1.jpg Kim Ron mission1.jpg Snowboard kim.jpg Kim phonecall.png ES_-_Kim_vs_Shego_Bueno_Nacho.jpg|Kim fighting Shego in Bueno Nacho. Kimp1.jpg Another close call for Ron.jpg KimmieinherMHSCheeleadingoutfitsmil.jpg Kim Ron 640.jpg Flirty dress Kim.jpg KimPossible_SayTheWord.jpg|Kim singing "Say the Word" Final_Ending.jpg|Kim and Ron, finally graduated, share a kiss as the series officially ends. Category:Heroines Category:Lead Females Category:In love heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Independent Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Amazons Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Siblings Category:Villain's Crush Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Tomboys Category:Fighter Category:Feminists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Partners in Training Category:Chaotic Good Category:Normal Badass Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Victims Category:Archenemy Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Ingenue Category:Animal Kindness Category:Detectives Category:Astronauts Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Lilo & Stitch Heroes Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Envious Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Honest Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Grapplers Category:Childhood friends Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Robot Chicken Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Damsel in distress Category:Genius Category:Pure of heart Category:Global Protection